


🦋| 𝖤𝖥𝖥𝖤𝖳𝖳𝖮 𝓕𝓪𝓻𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓪  ~ La Trinità

by DreameeLV



Series: 🦋| 𝖤𝖥𝖥𝖤𝖳𝖳𝖮 𝓕𝓪𝓻𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓪 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comedy, Fanfiction, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man 1, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor (2011) - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreameeLV/pseuds/DreameeLV
Summary: "Il battito d'ali di una farfalla può provocare un uragano dall'altra parte del mondo"Questa frase può riassumere interamente la storia che vi sto per raccontare. Piccole azioni possono contribuire a generare grandi cambiamenti e ciò che facciamo oggi influirà sul nostro futuro. Possiamo anche cambiare molte cose che non apprezziamo della nostra vita oppure, più semplicemente, invece che colpevolizzarci per errori che tutti commettiamo, possiamo trovarvi una soluzione introducendo piccoli cambiamenti.Cosa succederebbe se una ragazza normale capitasse nel mondo dei suoi idoli?  Farebbe solo da ombra ai personaggi oppure cambierebbe la loro storia creando così un effetto farfalla?________________________________________________
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 🦋| 𝖤𝖥𝖥𝖤𝖳𝖳𝖮 𝓕𝓪𝓻𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729570
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduzione

"Ed io sono... Ironman"

Ecco... qui inizia il mio trauma e finisce la mia infanzia, con questa piccola frase un decennio è stato portato al termine.

Con le lacrime agli occhi e una presa d'acciaio stringo la mano alla mia migliore amica, che ricambia la stretta, poi, senza speranza, guardo la scena che a milioni di altri fan ha ridotto il loro cuore a pezzi; dire addio a Tony Stark e tanti altri idoli che hanno fatto parte della mia crescita.

Pensai, se ci fossi stata io? Sarebbe cambiato solo il loro destino oppure sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di più grande?

Io sono Sara e questa è la mia storia; di come ho potuto salvare la mia infanzia e conoscere da vicino chi mi ha accompagnato nella mia crescita.

____________________________________________

**§** Scritto da **DreameeLV** **§**


	2. Blackout

  
"Avengers Endgame": il film più fantastico e sconvolgente di tutta la storia del cinema e... della mia.

Dopo averlo guardato è stato un duro colpo, ai titoli di coda, con occhi gonfi e rossi, al posto di lacrime avevo delle cascate che non smettevano di cadere, e nei giorni a seguire... beh... diciamo che non ero proprio una che mostrava sorrisi smaglianti.

Continuavo a pensare:

_"non li rivedrò più al cinema"_

Mi chiedo quante cose potrei cambiare, salvare e desi-

«Sara, mi stai ascoltando??»

«E-eh??»

«Ovviamente sempre nel tuo mondo... aahh... cosa farò con te?»

«Ehehe, lo sai che ti voglio bene... vero?»

«Sì sì certo» Dice alzando gli occhi al cielo «Stavo dicendo, ti ricordi che dobbiamo uscire settimana prossima?»

«Uuhh...ma certamente!»

Alza il sopracciglio «Sei seria? Te ne sei scordata?!»

«No! Certo che no!»

Un momento di silenzio

«Forse»

«Mamma mia! Mi dovranno fare santa con te!»

«...lo sai che ti voglio bene vero? Eheh»

«Sei proprio scema»

«Sono tremendamente offesa» dico portandomi una mano sul petto.

«Quanto sei drammatica!» Esclamò ridendo.

«Nhaaa»

«Ah! Sara per caso devi prendere il pullman?»

Guardo il cellulare «Oh cazzo!»

«Ciao Sara!» Mi dice accompagnata da qualche risata.

«A domani Ca!» E divento Flash

Appena esco da scuola sento qualcosa cadermi sul viso, guardo in alto e varie gocce colpiscono in pieno i miei occhiali.

«Ahhh! Sta mattina li avevo puliti così bene!»

Quando finisco di strofinare al meglio le mie lenti alzo lo sguardo e intravedo il mio pullman partire dalla fermata.

«Eh cazzo no! EHII!! FERMATIII!! DEVO ANCORA SALIRE!!!»

Correndo come se la mia vita dipendesse da questo, riesco a prendere il pullman per scappare da quell'inferno chiamato scuola (luogo molto conosciuto e odiato da tutti gli studenti di tutte le età).

«Devo ricordarmi di andare a quella stupida palestra» Dico col fiatone.

In seguito, entrando elegantemente nel bus, come se avessi appena bevuto un'intera bottiglia di vodka, mi siedo sul mio sedile, ormai di mia proprietà da anni, e inizio il pacifico ritorno a casa ascoltando l'innumerevole lista di canzoni.

Dopo aver rischiato di perdere il pullman,(e un polmone), riesco ad arrivare a casa. Prima di entrare nell'appartamento, noto che il cielo si sta oscurando e il dolce suono delle gocce sta per diventare un violento temporale. Cerco di entrare il prima possibile in casa mia per non fare una doccia naturale e, appena riesco ad aprire la porta, mi butto dentro l'atrio.

«Casa dolce casa» dico sospirando

Tolgo pigramente le scarpe, mi cambio in capi più comodi, lancio i vestiti della giornata da qualche parte nel bagno e cerco qualcosa da sgranocchiare, finché un inaspettato rombo irrompe nella mia tranquillità. Vado a vedere alla finestra cosa cavolo era quel rumore e appena sposto la tenda sembra che fuori si stia scatenando l'inferno. La pioggia è incessante, nere nuvole vengono illuminate da grossi fulmini, il vento fa volare qualsiasi cosa, dai sacchetti fino a grossi rami.

Purtroppo fin dalla mia infanzia, i temporali non mi piacciono molto, con tutti quei fulmini, tuoni e il violento rumore della pioggia, non ero molto tranquilla.

Per distrarmi decido di vedere un film, uno dei miei preferiti, che mi ha accompagnata fin da quando ero piccola, in cui riesco a riconoscermi nel protagonista e che mi ha colpita fin dal primo momento che l'ho visto, "Captain America: il Primo Vendicatore".

Preparo il necessario per vedere il film: vado a prendere il PC, al quale stavo per collegare la presa della corrente, ma mi viene in mente di andare a prendere delle patatine e la solita bibita (coca-cola 4ever), dimenticandomi di collegare la presa. Mi butto sul divano e inizio la visione.

«Oohhh! Ma andiamo!»

Ovviamente vengono fuori le solite finestre pop-up che rallentano il caricamento del film. Il mio computer non è il massimo della tecnologia ed è stato danneggiato dalla troppa corrente ricevuta. L'avevo portato a riparare ma, da giorni, ha iniziato a mostrare delle finestre nelle quali apparivano codici difficili da decifrare, sembrava che stesse funzionando autonomamente, come se cercasse di connettersi a qualcosa.

In seguito al piccolo contrattempo, riesco a far partire il film, ma dopo qualche minuto dall'inizio appaiono le stesse finestre, ovviamente mi alzo per andare a chiuderle ma questa volta c'è scritto:

</AVVIO/>

«Ma che diamine?»

Chiudo la finestra e mi accorgo che la spina era staccata, vado ad attaccarla quando, ad un tratto sento un boato assordante e mi rendo conto che un fulmine colpisce la centralina elettrica. Purtroppo non sono stata abbastanza veloce a staccarmi dal caricatore e prendo in pieno la scossa. Non sento scottarmi la pelle o qualsiasi altro dolore, ma avverto del calore che si stava propagando in tutto il corpo, un'energia, una sensazione mai provata prima.

Tutta la stanza diventa buia, è come se il tempo si fosse fermato, tutto taceva. L'unica luce che illumina la stanza scura sono due scritte sul monitor, che dicono:

</DOWNLOAD.../>

</COMPLETATO/>

Scuoto la testa e mi guardo in giro, vedo che tutto è tornato come prima e il temporale è ancora incessante; la mia postazione cinema è tutta intatta, la ciotola delle patatine piena e la bibita sempre presente. Noto che il mio PC ha lo schermo nero.

_"Strano, avrei giurato che qualche secondo fa c'erano delle scritte"_

Strofino gli occhi e controllo nuovamente il monitor ma niente. Mi torna in mente il fulmine e la forte scossa.

_"Ma non dovrei essere... morta? Allora: braccia, gambe, testa... tutto okay uuhh"_

Appena provo ad alzarmi un forte dolore alla testa mi colpisce, come se il mio cervello venisse stritolato da una mano invisibile.

«Ahi, Dio santo che male»

Vado con calma allo specchio

«Uhhh non sembro un cadavere; niente scottature, non sento emorragie... però è meglio se chiamo comunque ma» senza accorgermene mi sto mangio nervosamente le unghie, tutto per colpa della troppa tensione.

Vado lentamente a prendere il telefono e lo lascio squillare

«Pronto?»

«Ehy ma» rispondo con tono preoccupato.

«Ciao tesoro! Che c'è?» mi chiede, capendo la mia angoscia.

«Beh... volevo solo dirti che sono arrivata a casa, sana e salva, però-»

«Non hai preso l'acqua vero? Perché fuori sta diluviando»

«No no, non l'ho presa, sono riuscita ad entrare in casa appena in tempo ma-»

«Hai sentito tuo fratello? Perché è appena atterrato a Madrid e-»

«Mamma! È una cosa urgente! Lo so che è una cosa molto strana però ascoltami! Un fulmine ha colpito la centralina, sono saltate le luci ed io...ho preso la scossa»

«COSA?! STAI BENE?! COME TI SENTI?!»

«Ehhh... Sento solo un forte mal di testa»

«Nient'altro??»

«Da quanto sembra no, niente»

«Okay...Va bene, adesso finisco qua e vengo, tu chiama un'ambulanza ma non fare nulla finchè non arrivo. Sono stata chiara?»

«Sissignora» sospirando, chiudo la chiamata.

_"Ma se ho preso la scossa non dovrei essere... non so... in una specie di shock?"_

Mi guardo ancora allo specchio ma non noto niente di anomalo.

_"Veramente strano"_

Durante l'attesa, poso il mio sguardo sul computer e mi viene un'idea.

«Vediamo se funziona»

Appena inizio a muovermi verso di esso, mi viene in mente quando ho preso la scossa. Per paura di prenderne un'altra, cambio idea, giro lo sguardo e delle cose sul divano prendono la mia attenzione; sono le schifezze che dovevano essere mangiate durante il film.

_"Meglio mettere a posto, prima che arrivi"_

Dopo aver riordinato la sala, il mio sguardo si sposta ancora sul computer, ritorna la curiosità di sapere se ciò che ho visto sul monitor era vero oppure è stato tutto frutta della mia immaginazione. Mi avvicino lentamente al computer ma con la stessa paura di prima, c'è esitazione nel provare a toccarlo, penso se devo rischiare oppure lasciar perdere. Passano alcuni minuti e decido finalmente di scoprire il mistero del PC, ma vengo bloccata da un cigolio della porta.

_"Non è possibile che sia stata così veloce!"_

«Ciao piccola!»

_"Come non detto"_

«Ma, sei già arrivata?!»

«Bhe lavoro qua vicino, cosa ti aspettavi? Comunque, sei pronta tesoro?»

«Penso di sì»

Ritorna la paura di prima.  
Sento il battito accelerare, il suo rumore rimbomba nelle mie orecchie e l'ansia continua a crescere.  
Mia madre nota la mia preoccupazione e cerca di consolarmi

«Dai su, andrà tutto bene»

«Lo so, ma... bho, non lo so. Se per caso dovessi fare un operazione? Se ho preso qualche strana lacerazione? ODDIO! Se ho fritto il mio cervello? Perché te l'ho detto no? Ho avuto un forte mal di testa prima quindi non so se è- »

«Whoa whoa frena, non facciamo scenari esagerati e inutili, ma pensa a questo: se tu avessi almeno una di queste cose, io sarei così calma?

«...no...?»

«Esattamente, quindi, fammi prendere due cose e poi andiamo okay?»

«Okay»

Il viaggio fino all'ospedale è stato silenzioso, l'unico rumore che spaccava questa tranquillità era il cuore che batteva all'impazzata per la paura di quel che mi stava succedendo.

Appena arrivati siamo andati direttamente verso il pronto soccorso, mia madre gli ha raccontato quanto è successo all'infermiera e ci ha detto di seguirla.

Durante il percorso, mi soffermo un attimo sulla TV, vedo i vari elenchi delle persone che dovevano essere visitate, ma, ad un tratto, smette di funzionare correttamente, non ha più gli stessi colori, inizia a disintegrarsi e i pezzetti si muovono a scatti, come se avesse un glitch.

Mi giro per guardare mia madre «Ma, credo che il televisore abbia qualche problema»

«Sara, non vedo nessun problema con la TV»

«Ma che dici mamma, guarda è tutta-»

Mi volto e vedo che è tutto regolare: la TV funziona, mostra l'elenco dei vari pazienti, le persone continuano le loro faccende come se nulla fosse accaduto ed io, incredula, osservo la scena davanti a me.

_"Penso che la scossa mi abbia creato qualche problema"_

Mia madre nota la mia inquietudine e dice «Sara stai bene?»

«Non ne sono molto sicura»

Mia madre mi porge uno sguardo confuso, stava per dirmi qualcosa quando il medico compare dicendo di entrare nel suo ufficio.

Dopo aver fatto alcuni controlli si è scoperto che avevo solo una concussione e mi è stato consigliato di riposare per qualche giorno.

«Allora visto che non era niente di così preoccupante? Avrai preso solo una piccola scossa o pestato la testa»

«Mi sembrava qualcosa di più grave...» borbotto cercando di non farmi sentire, ma mi sbagliavo.

«Tu pensi sempre in modo esagerato, beh perlomeno ora sappiamo che non è niente di grave»

_"A quanto pare. Però è troppo strano! Erano saltate le luci e non mi sembrava una piccola scossa. Poi quello che è successo alla TV dell'ospedale... bah! Non capisco più niente!"_

«Siamo arrivate!» mia madre mette a tacere i miei pensieri.

«Ma, visto che il dottore ha detto che devo riposare, vuol dire che non dovrò fare niente, giusto?»

«Vedremo...»

«Oohh ma dai! L'ha detto il dottore!»

«Si si tranquilla non farai le pulizie sabato... Ah no aspetta! Io dovrò fare un viaggio di lavoro! Direi che ti sei salvata sta volta»

« **OOOHHH SIIII!!!** »

«Ma se vuoi resto a casa e facciamo le pulizie insieme»

«No no vai pure, divertiti e rilassati che io starò bene»

«Non vuoi la tua mamma?» dicendo questo inizia ad avvicinarsi per darmi un bacio

« **AAAAHHH!! VAI VIA MOSTRO DI SATANA!!!** »

Entrambe scoppiamo a ridere.

«Va beh, comunque mi spiace, me lo sono ricordata solo ora del viaggio, se hai dei problemi sai che c'è Carmela»

«Sì sì tranquilla» purtroppo mia madre non è in una bella situazione a lavoro, quindi deve accettare qualsiasi incarico, più o meno.

«Comunque, sei esonerata dai lavori pesanti»

«Ma che peccato!» esclamo con tono ironico.

«Se vuoi cambio idea?»

«No no! Va bene così»

«Allora adesso devo scappare. A più tardi!»

«A dopo!»

Dopo esserci salutate, esco dall'auto e mi dirigo verso il cancello. All'improvviso un movimento blocca i miei passi, mi volto verso di esso, ma vedo soltanto un albero.

_"Me lo sarò immaginato"_

Stavo per girarmi quando noto che le foglie sono di un colore innaturale; invece di possedere il classico colore erano di un grigio morto. L'albero aveva iniziato a deformarsi e avere degli scatti, si spostava da destra e sinistra, come se non avesse una propria massa.

«Ma che diavolo...»

Sento un pizzicore alle mani, le guardo e vedo che stavano sparendo nel nulla.

«Cosa mi sta succedendo?!»

Cerco di gridare aiuto ma nessun rumore esce dalla mia bocca. Inizio ad andare in panico, non riesco a chiamare nessuno e faccio fatica a muovermi, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è strizzare gli occhi e pregare che questa possa essere solo un'allucinazione. Ad un tratto non sento più rumori e il pizzicore alle mani.

Con calma apro gli occhi, trovo l'albero e le mani normali. Mi guardo freneticamente intorno come una pazza, ma niente sembra fuori dal normale.

_"Meglio andare via da qui"_

Comincio a correre verso l'appartamento e chiudo velocemente la porta.

_"Starò diventando matta? Questo mal di testa mi sta dando fin troppi problemi..."_

Per non pensarci su vado a farmi una bella doccia calda e rilassante accompagnata dalla musica. Lo stereo inizia a riprodurre Single Ladies di Beyoncé.

Metto la musica a palla e inizio a cantare la canzone a squarciagola. Cerco anche di imitare le mosse del video musicale, ma la testa inizia a girarmi e decido di smettere.

Dopo aver asciugato i capelli mi sposto in sala e vedo il PC, ancora lì, immobile. Fermo la canzone e con determinazione mi avvicino al computer, tentando di non provocarmi un'altra scossa, cerco di far funzionare il PC.

«Perchè non funziona??!!!»

_"Dopo tutto è stato colpito da un fulmine, più o meno"_

Sposto lo sguardo sul caricatore e vedo la spina staccata dalla corrente.

«...»

« **MA SIAMO SERI?!** Incredibile!»

Incredula collego attentamente il caricatore alla corrente. Riprovo ad avviare il computer e, stranamente, si accende. Questa volta non aveva nessuna finestra, niente codici, solo un normale desktop, con aperto lo streaming del film. Indago se ci sono parti danneggiate, ma tutto è perfettamente al suo posto.

«Ma è normale 'sto computer?! Non funziona quando deve, ma funziona anche se è stato preso da una fulmine!! Impossibile!!»

Dopo l'esasperazione mi scappa uno sbadiglio, mi giro per vedere l'ora «Cavolo sono già stanca alle 6 di sera? Whoa sto proprio invecchiando... Va beh, guarderò domani il film, adesso sono troppo stanca» dico tra me e me sbadigliando ancora.

Vado a prendere il cellulare e inizio ad ascoltare la musica finché non arriva mia madre.

Non faccio in tempo a notare che sullo schermo è apparsa la scritta

</LOADING/>

~La mattina seguente~

« **SARA!!! SVEGLIATI!!** »

Come risposta grugnnisco contrariata.

« **LA COLAZIONE È PRONTA!!** »

Porto il mio cuscino sopra la testa grugendo per l'ennesima volta.

« **DAI SARA CHE POI TI SALUTO CHE FRA POCO ME NE VADO!!** »

«Lasciami un bigliettino» rispondo anche se non mi ha sentito.

« **SU ALZATI SARA!!** »

«Voglio dormire...» mi raggomitolo nelle coperte così da sprofondare nel mio amato letto.

Sento il suono delle sue ciabatte, che ormai riconoscerei anche se fossi sorda, avvicinarsi al letto.

Cerca di togliermi le coperte, ma le tengo strette, come un bambino che non si vuole allontanare dal proprio giocattolo.

«Dai Sara! Smettila di fare la bambina e alzati!»

«Ma è così comodo stare qui» rispondo piagnucolando

La sento sospirare, inizio a mettermi comoda, quando dice **la frase** :

«Ho fatto la cioccolata~» riesco a vedere il suo sorrisetto vittorioso formarsi sul suo volto.

_"Pensa di aver vinto? AH! Dovrà fare di meglio!"_

«Riesco anche a farmela da sola la cioccolata... ora lasciami dormire...» sprofondando ancora di più nelle coperte.

La sento andare via e pensando di aver vinto, mi rimetto comoda e inizio a sprofondare nel sonno, quando lei tira fuori il suo asso nella manica.

«Oh che peccato, significa che dovrò mangiare **io** tutti i bomboloni...» ormai ha capito che lei mi ha in pugno. La sento allontanarsi sempre di più e decido di alzarmi.

Cerco di liberarmi dalle coperte, ma, visto che sono la persona più maldestra del mondo, riesco a cadere dal letto. Mi rimetto subito in piedi, provo a slegarmi dalle lenzuola il più fretta possibile e corro in cucina dove trovo mia madre è seduta in tranquillità a bere il tè e mangiare i suoi biscotti integrali.

«Oh! Sei sveglia finalmente» vedo il suo sguardo compiaciuto anche se nascosto dalla tazza.

Bisbiglio un buongiorno e mi siedo elegantemente sulla sedia. Do un'occhiata alla mia colazione e mi viene l'acquolina in bocca. Sposto lo sguardo su mia madre, che aveva ancora quello sguardo vittorioso. Rimetto gli occhi sul cibo e inizio a mangiarla fugacemente. Sento la risatina di mia madre alla scena della mia fame mattutina.

Mi interrompo e dico con la bocca piena: «Questo però è manipolare i propri figli»

«No questo è fare alzare i propri figli con stile e poi non si parla a bocca piena»

Finisco la colazione e arriva l'ora di salutare mia madre per il suo viaggio di lavoro.

«Allora Sara io starò via massimo per cinque giorni, quindi se hai bisogno c'è Carmela, i nonni o-»

«Mamma! Sta tranquilla! Me la cavo anche da sola... Lo sai che sono una ragazza responsabile no?» rispondo in tono ironico.

Alza gli occhi al cielo «Si si... responsabile come quando hai rischiato di far esplodere il microonde perché hai lasciato troppo tempo il pane a riscaldare»

«Ma lì avevo solo 13 anni, poi non è che ho bruciato la casa. Ora però sono una bambina cresciuta quindi cosa potrebbe mai accadere?»

«D'accordo bimba grande e responsabile, non fare stupidaggini»

«Sissignora!» affermo con il saluto militare.

Lascia scappare una piccola risata e mi risponde: «Allora è meglio che vada» inizia ad abbracciarmi come una morsa ed io ricambio con lo stesso gesto. Non so per quale motivo abbraccio così forte mia madre, però sento nel profondo che non la rivedrò per un bel po', non solo per cinque giorni.

Appena ci stacchiamo lei va in ascensore e mentre si chiudono le porte le dico: «Ti voglio bene mamma!»

«Anch'io tesoro» Mi dice con un sorriso.

Guardo per qualche secondo le porte, ormai chiuse, e rientro in casa. La prima cosa che decido di fare una bella maratona dell'Univesro Cinemtografico Marvel! Cerco il primo film di Captain America, ma appena apro il PC non mi mostra il desktop, solo un monitor nero e due parole.

</PREMERE AVVIO/>

Provo a toccare altri tasti per fare avviare il computer ma non funziona niente, quindi esitante clicco il pulsante e spetto qualche secondo.

«Oookaaayyy... meglio se prendo qualcosa da be-»

Mi interrompe il monitor, diventato tutto bianco, che mi sta risucchiando.

« **COSA STA SUCCEDENDO?!** » urlo, anche se ormai non può sentirmi più nessuno, e poi blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autore 
> 
> Mi sono divertita a scrivere questo capitolo, rappresenta la mia vita di tutti i giorni e di come sono fatta veramente.  
> Voi cosa ne pensate? Scritto bene, male? Ditemelo pure nei commenti!  
> Ah non vi scordate di mettere la stellina alla fine della storia!  
> Detto questo, alla prossima!!
> 
> ~DreameeLV~

**Author's Note:**

> Primo libro della saga:  
> 🦋| 𝖤𝖥𝖥𝖤𝖳𝖳𝖮 𝓕𝓪𝓻𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓪
> 
> [Primo libro: La Trinità]  
> inizio: 20/12/19 fine: ...
> 
> Questo è in assoluto il mio primo libro e la mia prima Fanfiction, quindi se ci sono errori o informazioni sbagliate ditemelo pure nei commenti oppure in privato.
> 
> © Tutti i personaggi e (in parte) la trama sono della Marvel e della Marvel Studios, tranne la mia storia e il mio OC che, bhe, sono io.


End file.
